Cerberus
Cerberus is a galaxy containing over 900 billion stars. When the advent discovered the galaxy thousands and thousands of years ago, they named it Cerberus after one of their many gods. Since then this galaxy has been the center of many conflicts throughout history. The Gemini Wars and The Scourge The first conflict in the Cerberus Galaxy was between the Thanan High Dominion and the Genimi Imperium in 1460 B.H.C. This war would be known as the Genimi War due to the fact that Advent the Thanan High Dominion was attacked by the vasari of the Genimi Imperium without any notification or declaration of war, a huge populance of the advent would be killed when the Imperium went planet to planet doing nothing but killing the advent population on them, this would become known as "The Scourge". The Thanan High Dominion eventually fought back, the Gemini had caught them off guard but were not nearly as advanced as the Dominion and were defeated many times over. However The Scourge had been taking place and thus the advent's population had dwindled causing them to suffer greatly. The war ended with a non-aggression act in 1312 B.H.C. Peace would remain in the sector for over 1500 years, not much is known but because of the Advent's long lifespan some of the advent amongst newer advent factions such as the Royal Advent or the Advent Dominion could have served in the Thanan High Dominion. The Scourge in-depth The Scourge was the name given to the Gemini Death Guard who purged everything on advent controlled planets during the Gemini Wars. The Scourge was intiated as an attempt to wipe out the advent population to further expand the Gemini Imperium. Over 600 planets were purged by Gemini Death Guard, their ruthlessness and duty had them killing men, women and children. Planetary Defense Forces did little to stop the Death Guard and after The Scourge was put to a stop the estimated deaths of advent civilians alone was about 570,000,000,000. Even after the Gemini Wars tensions and small conflicts had occured over The Scourge. Even to this day the vasari are marked as savage, ruthless, killing machines by the advent. Researchers conclude that the Cerberus Galactic Conflict would have never occured had the The Scourge not been made possible. The Cerberus Galactic Conflict The Cerberus Galactic Conflict began in 2206 A.H.C. and ending 2299 A.H.C. The war began with the Royal Advent Empire attacking the Corvanan Commonwealth, the only vasari nation in the galaxy which was the offspring of the Gemini Imperium before it collasped. The powerful human empire known as the Cerberus Trade Federation also became under attack by the Royal Advent Empire, in response the Trade Emergency Coaltion was formed from the once peaceful Cerberus Trade Federation and the war began. The Corvanan Commonwealth was barely holding back the unstoppable Royal Advent. The Trade Emergency Coaltiion refused to help the Corvanan Commonwealth seeing them as a lost cause and useless to the war effort. Because of the TEC's action, a portion of their military strength abandoned the war in the Trade Coalition's controlled space and went to contact the Ord Radama Federation under the command of Admiral Tehend Greene. There the Federation's council discussed it course of action, knowing that the war would eventually come to their doorstep. The council decided to aid join the war effort on the Corvanan Commonwealth's side. The Corvanan Commonwealth held fast at their outer-rim, but were losing their starships at a substantial rate. The Federation with the help of Greene'e fleet helped the vasari fleets push back the Royal Advent's fleets. However, just as they were pushed back more would arrive to replace them. Without hours the vast majority of the Federation 6th Fleet was destroyed along with the Corvanan 5th Star Fleet. The Royal Advent dominated the Commonwealth's outer-rim and a large number of their core worlds. At the same time, on the planet Jarigan II, Federation Commander Harrison "Legion" Thompson and Vasari Commonwealth General Dela'kore "Phase" Fallagius began a massive assault on what they thought was a Royal Advent base. Which soon was found was actually a massive stronghold being built, they also found the HVT the Federation had marked as the leader of the Royal Advent, who was known as Queen Damilia Celene. The two armies advanced on the stronghold's location. Attempts for escape via starships were shot down by Admiral Edward Reese's Federation Kol Battleship, "Redemption." After the long hard battle, Queen Celene was captured by the Federation. This proved to be a turning point for the Commonwealth and Federation. The Royal Advent began to lose strategic assets, their supplies cut off by Corvanan Star Fleets, Their ground forces beginning to be pushed down by Federation and Corvanan armies. Soon the Corvanan's controlled territory was returned into their hands. The Royal Advent had been defeated, or so they thought. The last major offensive the Royal Advent Empire launched was at the capital of the Corvanan Commonwealth, Corvana. The Advent 58th Apostle Army, 11th Purification Corp, and 781st Star Caste Corp. led by High Commander Rexius Wolfe, Knight Captain Vaziun Treal and Knight Captain Uthari Dreminal. The attack began with the 781st launching a full scale bombing of Corvana City, however were shot down by Corvanan General of Defense Ralion Aubrey and his forces who managed to stop the offensive outside of Corvana city in the Corvanan Penninsula. The battle was hard and soon the Advent began to launch wave after wave of transports and escorts. Aubrey began to lose his grip on the penninsula. Thankfully the Corvanan 11th Star Fleet along with the 1st Federation Fleet arrived in time. While the battle raged on in orbit, reinforcements were sent below to assist Aubrey. Commander Legion and General Phase arrived to provide assistance. While Aubrey's Defense Force began to push forward, Phase's Air Corp spearheaded the assault taking out Advent Universial Colossi and Warp Gates. While Legion deployed the 31st Federation Artillery Division to the surface to weakened the defenses and shields of the advent base. In 2 hours Wolfe had lost both of his Knight Captains and was holding his platform barely. In an attempt to escape he opened the last Warp Gate and prepared to move through it, only to be hit by the Redemption's 620mm Mass Excelleration Cannon. Wolfe was killed instantly. The Royal Advent had been destroyed and the conflict seemed like it had come to an end. Though the Royal Advent Empire never did surrender they fled back to their throne world of Ilos to lick their wounds and prepare for another attack, but they would never get this opportunity as the Federation and Corvanan Fleets closed in on their planet.